The present disclosure relates generally to the iconic representation of an object or device in an industrial automation system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an automation system and method capable of providing icons representative of specific devices within the automation system.
In a number of industrial applications, automation devices (e.g., motor drives, input/output (I/O) interfaces, programmable logic controllers (PLCs), operator interfaces, and so forth) function together in a networked manner. Indeed, a number of automation devices may be networked together to establish an automation control system. A User Interface (UI) or Human Machine Interface (HMI) may be incorporated into such an automation control system via a workstation, terminal, or the like to provide access to aspects (e.g., configuration capabilities, stored data, and functional features) of the automation devices on the network. The UI typically includes certain representations or icons for the networked automation devices that enable selection of a particular device for accessing aspects of that device. Specifically, a user typically configures the UI to include certain icons that are representative of devices of the automation control system, and this configuration generally occurs at the workstation. If there are multiple workstations, the UI for each workstation is typically configured separately by a user to include representations of the networked automation devices.
It is now recognized that traditional systems and methods for providing iconic representations of automation devices within an automation control system can result in inconsistencies and inefficiency. Existing techniques can be inefficient and inconvenient for automation system operators, integrators, and providers. Accordingly, present embodiments are directed to more efficient and effective systems and methods for providing iconic representations of devices within an automation system.